


Damned Elephant In The Room

by adeclanfan



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeclanfan/pseuds/adeclanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've never done Helliam before, never even considered it. I blame the damn prompt - Nubbins (episode) for this. I wrote this whole 900 words in about an hour, so forgive me with the Helliam demon created typos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Why me?” Will moaned. He was standing naked in the shower. The water was as cold as he could make it, but it wasn't helping to cool his body down. He was still horny as hell.

The way Magnus smiled at him as they talked by the fire haunted him, tormented him. She flirted with him shamelessly, and he'd been flirty right back at her.

If he closed his eyes, he could still see her smug smile. She was so confident in her sexuality, so comfortable in her own skin. The sexiness transcended the perfectly pressed outfit of the day, or the length of the skirt and height of the shoes.

Magnus was sex. The living embodiment of an act that everyone needed. How did anyone deny Magnus? Nobody could deny biological urges forever.

His cock jumped against his belly and his balls were heavy, too heavy. Will needed to come like his life depended on it. Normally, he would just jerk off, but at the rate he was going, he'd be blind in the next month if he jerked off every time Magnus made him hard.

Why did Magnus do this to him? And more importantly, how did any man work with this gorgeous, magnetic woman and not fall at her stiletto clad feet begging for anything she'd give him? That was the question his brain screamed as he took his cock into his hand and brought himself off.

The situation with the Nubbins only made it worse. So damn much worse.

Will left the shower after washing his come off his cock and hand. He towel was waiting for him, but as he wrapped the soft fabric around his hips, he could feel his cock starting to grow again.

Shit.

With a growl of frustration, Will threw on a clean t-shirt and sweatpants and left his room. He wandered to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of milk, passing one or two abnormals on the way and barely acknowledging them. He would make it up to them in the morning. Tonight, he wasn't in the mood for chit chat or company. Unless that company was Helen Magnus and she was naked under him.

Oh God.

Did he just allow himself to think that? His swollen cock confirmed that he had indeed thought that.

His head dropped to the table with a painful thunk.

“There are treatments for insomnia, Will. Knocking yourself unconscious isn't one I'd recommend.”

Magnus went from the cupboard to the refrigerator and poured herself a small glass of apple juice. She took the glass and sat down beside him at the large farm table. He could smell her, lilac soap and shampoo from a very recent shower. The ends of her hair were still damp.

Will had the urge to run away from her, hop into his bed and pull the covers over his head. Except that she'd still be there when he got up, and he'd still have a hard on every time she said certain words in that amazing, puzzling accent or when he heard the echo of her heels down a corridor outside a room he was in. Doomed. He was so doomed.

“Something troubling you, Will?”

Don't use that concerned tone, please? His brain begged. Did he lie? Did he tell her the truth? What would she say if he told her about the effect she had on him? Would she laugh it off? Or blame the Nubbins? They'd captured all of them.

Will took a deep breath and asked, “Do you think we could find the Nubbins a home in someone else's Sanctuary?”

Helen laughed, “That bad is it?”

Will chose honesty. “I think I've used all the cold water in two states this month, and my hand is tired.” He hazarded a glance at Magnus.

Her head was tipped to the side, like she was listening to a voice he couldn't hear. All she said was 'ah' in her infuriatingly unhelpful way. It made Will nuts; he needed to know what 'ah' meant.

He sighed. “Okay. I'm just going to say it. The damn elephant in the room is killing me here. How do men work with you day after day and not go crazy from wanting to have sex with you?!” Then, his cheeks flamed with embarrassment and he wanted the kitchen floor to swallow him whole.

“You've been handling the attraction fairly well, I didn't realize you were such having problems working close to me.”

“Not turning out to be such a worthy protege, now, am I?”

Magnus' eyes widened, “Really, Will. You are being entirely too hard on yourself.” She covered his hand with hers. “This is a common problem and has a simple solution.”

“Find another protege?”

Magnus gripped his hand and brought it to her lips. “Have sex with me. That almost always kills the infatuation of my proteges.” She laughed at the expressions that crossed his face. Confusion. Surprise. Confusion. Awe. Confusion. Shock. Confusion. Lust. “I'm not kidding, Will. You asked and I'm telling you. Once a man has bedded me, the fantasy of me is shattered, and we can get on with the work. If I'd known you were having this much trouble I would have seduced you months ago.”

Will groaned.

“Shall we turn in? Or do I need to let the Nubbins escape again?”

“You're evil!”

Magnus laughed. “I never claimed I wasn't.”


	2. Will's Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: graphic sex
> 
> prompt – Will's room

Damned Elephant In The Room pt -2

prompt – Will's room

The closer he and Magnus got to his bedroom, the more Will's brain chanted 'no no no... must not bed Magnus... Magnus is boss lady' at him in terror. His body, however, was gung-ho for the possibility of Magnus under him. She let him enter first, closing and locking his door behind them. “Would want to be interrupted...” Magnus smiled. 

“Magnus, I...”

She placed a finger to his lips. “You've had the whole walk to talk yourself out of this, but let me ask you... do you want me, Will?” Magnus stroked his lower lip with her fingertip. “Take your time and be completely honest with both of us.”

Will found her finger on his lip distracting. How could such a small touch set his whole body on fire? There was really only one way he could possibly answer that question, “Yes, of course, who wouldn't?”

“Well, then, you have nothing to worry about. We're going to do this. And in a few hours, if my theory is correct, you're going to see me in a whole new light.” She surveyed his room and her eyes settled on his bedside table. “Do you have condoms?”

Will blinked, and nodded slowly, “Yeah, I usually keep one or two in the drawer there.”

Magnus smirked and rolled her eyes at him, clicking her tongue. “I hardly think that will be enough for what I have in mind. Do you have more in the bathroom?” She started to unbutton her blouse and Will's gaze followed the slowly widening expanse of creamy, pale skin. Last button undone, the thin shimmery fabric of the blouse fell open, revealing a black lace bra; the kind that hooked in the front. 

She cupped her breasts and raised an eyebrow at him. When he just stared awestruck at her chest, her tone hardened just a bit, “Well, what are you waiting for? Go and fetch them...”

“Huh? Oh. Right. Yeah, I'll just go get them.” Will hurried into the bathroom and opened his medicine cabinet and fished out a whole string of condoms and carried them back with him into the bedroom. 

Magnus shed her skirt while he was in the other room and was standing beside the bed in just the black lingerie and heels. A smile spread across her face at the number of condoms he held. “That's the spirit.” She crooked a finger at him, “Come here.”

Will found himself obeying before his brain even had time to process her command; he stopped about a foot from her. 

“Closer...” Magnus sighed because he was still too far away. He took another step and Magnus grabbed him by the shirt, turned him so the backs of his knees bumped the mattress and pushed him down on his back. 

“Whoa...” he gasped as she straddled his hips. 

“I like to be on top,” Magnus told him. Her breasts hovered over his face, the black lace stretched to near bursting by her full breasts. 

“Yeah, sure, I can see that...” Will breathed, mesmerized and horny as hell. 

Magnus cupped her breasts and brought one to his lips. He didn't need to be told what to do with it. Will covered the rosy nipple with his lips and lathed the lace with his tongue. She hummed, low in her chest, “Nice...” Her voice was deeper, husky. She offered him the other breast and he sucked its nipple into his mouth as much as the restrictive fabric would allow. 

Will let it go with a pop. “No fair, I'm still fully dressed...”

Magnus' eyes gleamed wickedly, “Why don't I just take care of that for you?” She slid down his body, doing a shimmy of her hips as her bottom and pussy briefly passed over his pelvis. 

Will's cock jumped. His jeans were already painfully tight and she wasn't helping the situation, if she waited much longer, Will wasn't sure they get the jeans off at all, unless the ripped. “Oh God, Magnus, don't do that...”

“Oh dear, look at that.” A hand stroked the bulging denim, “Is it quite painful?”

“Yeah.”

Magnus tugged the zipper slowly over the straining erection and it was instantly slapping at his belly, just below his navel. “Impressive,” she purred. Her hands tugged at the fabric and Will lifted his hips to let her slide the jeans down his legs; his underwear went along with them. 

Will was exposed, now, erection leaking pre-cum onto his belly as Magnus scratched at his thighs lightly with her perfectly manicured nails. He sat up and pulled his t-shirt over his head, trying to distract himself from her touching him. If she did much more, he'd come. He gave a strangled gasp as the damn woman cupped his balls and gave them a squeeze. “No no no, stop or I'll come. I swear.”

That earned him a repeat of the comment earlier in her office when he'd said the moment between them was awkward, “Poor thing.” Magnus smirked. “This erection should be dealt with quickly before you damage something important.”

“Is that your... medical... opinion?” Will groaned. 

Her mouth hovered over the head of his cock, and very blue eyes studied him with unnerving intensity. “It is. I take the welfare of my proteges' very seriously.” She licked him from tip to balls and back, like she was savoring an ice cream cone on a hot summer day. “Arousal is perfectly normal and healthy. Letting it get to this point, though...” She sighed, dramatically, still teasing his cock with her tongue. “I really have no choice but to intervene... for your own good.” She took his cock in a firm grip and proceeded to deep throat him like a porn queen from some XXX rated movie, only better, because she knew just when to pull back, denying him the last bit that would make him orgasm.

Then, just when he was prepared to beg for it, she let Will come... and come... and come even more. He was panting and sweaty and they weren't even to actual intercourse, yet. Will took deep breaths and looked down in surprise when he realized his cock wasn't soft. 

Was it the Nubbins or Magnus? Either way, he wanted to get back into this. There were things he wanted to do to her, and he'd be damned if he'd miss his only chance with Helen Magnus. 

Will reached for one of the condoms and they had a little tug of war over the packages, Magnus smiled, “I'll do it.”

“No, no no no. I've got it.” She let him have it and he put it on his cock, which was nearly fully erect, again. “Nubbins,” he mumbled, “gotta be the damn nubbins.”

“Mine, or the poor things in the habitat downstairs?”

Will tugged her arm until they were face to face and then laid his boss lady back onto the pillows of his bed and settled over her. “Definitely your nubbins.” He unfastened the lacy bra and gathered her breasts into his hands. “Best nubbins on the planet...”

“So nice of you to notice.”

“I've done nothing but notice them for months,” Will admitted. He licked and sucked and nuzzled them in every possible way, eliciting gasps and sighs of pleasure from her. The power she was giving him over her made him bolder, and he nipped at her collarbone and shoulder lightly as he lined himself up with her entrance and eased the head of his cock into her. “Bloody hell,” Will groaned, “you are tight. Like vice tight...” 

Magnus wrapped her gorgeous thighs around him and Will found himself being drawn deeper into her body; it was better than his best fantasies. Hot. Tight. Wet. Everything a woman was supposed to be. His lips found hers as he started to move, slowly at first, and then faster as her body gripped at him. He was so lost in the sensations, it took him a minute to realize that the panting in his ear was words spoken in a heavier accent than usual. Will forced his brain to processes the words. 

“Harder. Yes, harder. Right there.” Her teeth nipped down his neck and along his jawline. Then, she sucked his earlobe into her mouth and worried it lightly with warm teeth. “Good. Yes. Much better. I'm not going to break if you fuck me hard.”

Will had the mental image of this woman when she was young, before she was the bossy lady/enigmatic doctor, being ravished by a man in Victorian clothing to gaslight flickers on the walls, or riding in a carriage with his hands burrowing under layers of skirts to find her soaking pussy... 

“Stop!” Magnus commanded. “Stop that right this instant.” She rolled them until she was on top, riding him. Her hand gripped the base of his cock hard to stall the impending orgasm. “Whatever wicked thoughts you were having about me, you better tell me. Right this instant.” 

“Demanding much?” Will chuckled.

“What could possibly be that good? You've already come once, and I'm right here. Fantasies are not necessary.”

Will blushed. “I was... thinking about horse drawn carriages... and bustles... and dressed with layers and layers of fabric...”

Magnus' eye widened because she hadn't been expecting that; her hand relaxed its grip on his cock. “Bloody nuisance, all of it.” Magnus growled. “Do you know how long it takes to undress a woman in that sort of attire? Or put her back into those clothes without the assistance of a Lady's Maid after you've had your way with her?”

“Er... no.”

“Too damn long. Current fashion is far more comfortable and practical.”

Will shrugged, “I bet that stuff looks good on you.”

Magnus rolled her eyes. “I'm not playing dress-up for you.”

“Aw... please?”

“No.” Magnus sighed at his pout, “This is supposed to get you past the overactive male fantasies, not add new ones.”

“Sorry.” Will knew his smile said he was anything but sorry. 

“I can see this is going to require more effort on my part,” she said. Steely determination showed on her face, the same face she made when they spent hours upon hours trying to capture some elusive Abnormal. It was unnerving to have that 'I'm going to get you' look directed at him. 

True to her word, Magnus spent the next two hours taking Will, and his sometimes protesting body, on a tour of the Kama Sutra and some of its most creative positions. They were down to only one unused condom when Will called uncle and rolled to the other side of the bed to escape her. 

“Enough, no more. My God.”

Magnus smirked and waved the last condom wrapper at him, “We've still got one left.”

“If you ever touch me again, I'll scream like a girl and run away from the Sanctuary forever.”

Magnus stood and sauntered into his bathroom for a shower, hips swinging. Over her shoulder she called to him, “I do believe my work here is done.”

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for all my groupies who like Helen/Will fic. Never done it before, may never do it again, but here ya go. PS you could always DEMAND more.


End file.
